Snape's Stash
by pluepluegirl
Summary: Summary: A student of War-hero Severus Snape ventures into his secret stash and finds something of his to remember him by. One-sided OC. Post-war, Mentions of character death.


Author's Note: Hey everyone, this was just a tiny drabble meant for me to get back into the writing stages again. I've gotten really rusty and I just wanted to practice. I've tried my best and I admit that I have only watched the movies and thus my story might not have been as accurate as I'd have liked it to be.

So after the war, no one really touched on this mysterious potion that the Professor had used to curb Dumbledore's curse. I thought I might give my take on what happened to it. (Though correct me if I'm wrong.)

Still, enjoy!

-Pluepg

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter; it belongs to the fabulous J. .

* * *

**Snape's Stash**

* * *

START

Quietly, the sound of soft footsteps traversed through the dark hallways. A small glow of light that came from a Vine Wand illuminated her path.

Now that the era of the Dark Lord was over, it was finally safe for students to move about in the night without fear. Well, albeit there still being some of his evil henchmen left roaming about. But that was nothing much to fear for a seasoned witch of her calibre. All followers of he-who-must-not-be-named had weakened and fled into hiding after the end of his reign was assured. War was messy and complicated. The question of who should be sent to Azkaban would probably be answered at a later timing – probably.

It was mid-autumn by the time things settled down. Everyone was still in the midst of recovering. Regardless, school quickly resumed and counseling was given to selected students to get over the trauma that arose from the war.

Still, the curfew remained implemented and students were not allowed to walk around for further safety reasons. In spite of that, this lone student continued to walk through the corridors of Hogwarts – unafraid of the danger that might lurk through the dark recesses of the building.

Her footsteps were soft and gentle against the cold stone beneath her – careful not to wake the portraits up. The paintings only buzz and stir at the tiny glow of light that faintly disturbed their sleep. Some recognize her familiar face that has walked through these halls in the dark multiple times. Nonetheless they continued to sleep on.

The student was an upperclassman, a senior with long, flowing raven hair that required meticulous care. It was loosely tied into a low ponytail that draped over her right shoulder. Wearing her blue-whitish nightgown, she had her black robe draped over her shoulders to keep the chilling cold from seeping in as quickly.

She was a Ravenclaw that hailed from the same cohort as when the ever-famous Harry Potter had entered his first-year in Hogwarts. She was rather intelligent and her curiousity rivaled to that of her great aunt's ginger cat. Ironically, she found herself with the ever-popular owl. There was no need for another curious mind with her. It was just get them into twice the trouble. There has never been once where her curiosity would fail to leave her in awkward and precarious situations. Her younger half-sister would beg to differ with the sorting hat placement. This young Ravenclaw was far too muddle-headed to be placed in such a House filled with geniuses.

Soon, she reaches her destination. A small area where the stash of Professor Severus Snape resides. This student is Melanie Nye, a little lady from the countryside. Regal and kind - much like the head of Ravenclaw herself - Lady White. However, she disappears easily into the crowd and is rarely seen as much as the renowned Cho Chang who managed to capture the heart of two Tri-wizard contenders. She didn't hope for such attention as much. However, her attention was fixated on a certain person in her class. The potions class to be exact. Her Professor to be more exact. Severus Snape.

A willful and curious girl she was, she knew that such a relationship would not be tolerated in this society - much less any more by him. However, she could never stop believing that behind this stoic teacher, there is a man capable of loving and caring for someone. The fact that he wanted to be a teacher was the first step to knowing such is true. It could have been a short crush. But she couldn't care, for she would fully indulge in it until it was over.

It started from constantly staring at him in class until she realized that it was too creepy. Subconsciously, she kept a constant look out for him, hoping to see him menacingly walk across the school grounds, his black robes swishing behind him as he went. The sight was absolutely breathtaking.

Then came following him after class and soon after school hours. Once she realized that she was stalking him, she tried avoiding him for while - until he had suddenly transferred to another faculty. She greatly regretted it. Not taking the chance to see his face when it was clearly her right to do so before. From then on, she could only stare at him from afar while dining in the Great Hall.

As she grew, she became more perceptive of the world around her. She had noticed the Professor spending more time with Harry Potter. It was during the event when the Dark Lord's magic was almost at its peak. Melanie was worried. Terribly worried that something was to happen to her Potions Professor. And then, her sixth sense started to grow, a family ability. She sees light in him, and dark as well. Something was about to plague him, a power that would soon see the lies in his heart and end him.

Upon that obtaining that newfound knowledge she found herself sleeping less. She wanted to warn him, but she could not risk him being aware of her and soon avoid her. It was a selfish fear.

The light in her wand dims as she starts to speak. She whispers silent and solemn words into a wall, an unlocking incantation that allows her access into Snape's private stash. Ever since the Professor's death, his temporal magic charm had weakened and it was only a matter of time before the teachers came to handle the stash. She needed to see what was inside it, just once.

Soon, a door handle appears. She exhales softly to prepare herself. Her heart was beating fast and the heat rose to her cheeks. She beheld the excitement and anticipation of a child that was preparing to open her first Christmas present. The Ravenclaw opens it and steps inside. The bulb was unlit, signaling that Snape was never planning to return here. She breathes in a little, holding back tears. Usually, whenever Snape entered his stash, his light would remain lit, signaling that he would return the next night. Never would this tiny light bulb of his go out. A tiny hindsight of his that proved to be a waste of energy at times. Oh how she missed him.

He wasn't the best-looking person in the universe, but there was something about him just mesmerized her and just made her want to know more about him. It might have been his rather dark and cold personality that made her want to find out what exactly ticks the potions Professor off. Or perhaps it was the gloom in his aura that made her want to peer inside and take a look at what was the deep and black - dangerous abyss that was Severus Snape. Maybe it was the way his broad shoulders made him look so regal in his robe, or his deep spine chilling voice as smooth as velvet-silk.

"Severus…" she whispers softly, his name felt foreign on her tongue.

She turns on the light and closes the door behind her, making sure that no one was following her. There it was, all the herbs and ingredients needed for a variety of potions. Rare ingredients were kept in some jars, which proved to collect dust more so than the other frequently touched ones. All of it was placed neatly onto their shelves.

At the side was a tiny table, clearly meant to be his work desk. Her guess was that he would most likely re-sort and take his precious ingredients into account on certain days to ensure that no wandering hands stole from him. Just the thought of him walking in this small-enclosed area that equalled to the size of a broom closet made her heart sink.

All remnants of him were a clear sign of guilt and regret. Guilt that she was never strong or brave enough to go ahead and help him. Regret that she never bothered to be clear to him about her feelings despite the apparent rejection that she would receive.

It was a losing battle, she knew. For his heart had belonged to someone else. Someone that she could never be able to compare herself to. A love so deep and similar to hers – an unrequited love that could never be answered.

Melanie sat herself at the small stool placed in front of the desk, the hem of her gown draped onto the dusty floor. She placed her hands onto her thighs and looks around curiously at his elaborate and wondrous stash he painstakingly gathered over the years. Every now and then, she would stand up and take a closer look at the jars and books that interest her. She could imagine him standing in a small abysmal-looking shop in the corner of Diagon Alley. His robe hid the features of his face. Then, a small smile that would appear onto his face once he found a rare ingredient that could be added into this tiny vault of his.

How she will never see it again. It was only once, but she would never forget it. The time she first started out in Potions class, she was failing really badly. Then, she stayed back after class to ask a few questions. …Only after she managed to pull her guts together. Thereon after, she studied really hard and scored full marks for the following test. When the results came out and he had finally made it to her seat at the back. He had placed her test paper on the table and discreetly flashed a small smile at her - as if congratulating her. Her heart fluttered. But that was the last she had seen of it. His face only became darker as time passed.

Then, she noticed a small vial placed onto the table. Her curiosity once again getting the better of her, she takes it in her hand, examining it and holding it in the light to get a better look of its colour. It was of a bright gold and rather thick in concentration. A small piece of parchment was left on the table as well.

_'_ Potion_

_A healing potion made to quarantine curses._

_Effects may vary._

_Made by Severus Snape'_

It was written in quick and untidy scribbles except for his own name. Apparently, he had not decided on a proper name yet - not that she would expect him to have any time to. Treating someone was more important at that time than the name and the credit used behind it.

Melanie guessed that this would be the last of his creations. Fear struck her heart. This was the remnant left that was physically made by him. She held the vial close to her chest. Now the question was brought to her mind, should she leave it here for the faculty to find and keep? They would most probably keep it locked up and only use it for emergency purposes when the occasion arises. Pretty soon the potion would be all used up and it would be the last of Snape's unnamed creation. Melanie was at conflict. She could take a little for herself and attempt to recreate it. The rest would rightfully go to the faculty and if she does succeed, she would present it to those who need it under the circumstances that the original is used up. Or, she could keep the entire vial and only those she trusts may use it.

Once she realizes her selfish thoughts, she reprimands herself. She was just like the stalker she once was a few years back. But who could blame her? The man she loved will never come back and she will never see his face again. She will never have the chance tell him how much she loved him and how she could make him happy if he would just accept her.

Her tears could not be controlled anymore and her nose begins to clog up. She shakes on the inside and wishes that he would be back by her side. Softly, she allows herself to cry, for she has been willing herself not to for the past few days.

Soon, she calms down and decides to keep half the vial for herself. Melanie leaves the rest for the Professors to find. She carefully slots it into a hidden pocket in her robe and takes the parchment with her as well. She writes a new note next to the leftover. As much as it is a tempt for her to take a grab at the other ingredients that he had as well as the other potions that he had brewed, she felt obligated to take only the golden one. The rest didn't seem as important to her. The Ravenclaw felt a little off about her actions, as if something was willing her to come to the stash and take part of the potion away. Yet, it felt familiar and assuring to do so.

All she could assume was that it the spirit of Professor Snape willing her to do this.

With that, she takes one last, longing look at the tiny room before closing the door behind her and locking it up the way he would.

Quickly and quietly, she moves back to her living quarters before anyone notices her disappearance. Especially Mr. Filch, he just loved to scare her. Whenever she moves through the hallways after curfew, he took upon the pleasure of scaring her before quickly sending her off. She was a timid person and hated his sadistic 'pranks'.

Her light gently glows through the passage again, stirring the paintings once more. Her footsteps become softer as she distances herself away from the room. Melanie was fully aware that she had left the lights on, pretending as if he had never left and was returning the next day to continue his research again.

END

* * *

Author's Note:

Basically, Melanie is a random student and most likely not the only girl crushing on Professor Snape. It is clear that she is one of the many students mourning his death and sometimes puppy love goes a long way. Melanie might seem a little creepy and full of herself. This is because I decided to be a more realistic for her. I wanted to show that she wasn't smart but she was definitely confident in her own abilities. Also, as a person experiencing her first puppy love, she clearly might have mixed it up with infatuation. But it's up to you all to decide.

Her main role in the story plays as a person that will help continue Snape's legacy as a potions master – like how Harry keeps his memory by framing up a picture of him in the great hall.

Most likely - if I had a say - Melanie would be the witch that successfully recreates the potion after many, many trial-and-errors before contributing it to the Ministry which Harry would have joined. From then on, it would be used to help others.

Also, about that inkling which Melanie felt - its up to your interpretation if Snape really had anything behind this. ;)

That's that and I'm going back to writing more things. I feel like putting up drabbles of this one girl and Snape but that's for another day.

-Pluepg


End file.
